


Fuck Stop

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Developing Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Gladio’s moodiness is sky high. Ignis gets to the bottom of the cause.





	Fuck Stop

The quartet were making their way to another royal tomb and Gladio, walking at the rear of the group, idly removed his phone from his pants pocket and swiped it open. A deep grumble emanated from his throat when he saw that he didn’t have any new messages. A few days prior he had downloaded a free hookup app and was hoping to hear back from some of the people he messaged, but the replies were few and far between.

Simply put, he was dying for a good, hard fuck. Sex was important to him, but he hesitated to tell his companions about his problem. Not only was it a personal topic that was difficult to breach, it was also a matter of perceived value differences, and so he didn’t want to bother them with something that they may potentially view as insignificant. On top of this, he also figured that he’d be admonished for slinking away at night when he should be resting up for the next day’s objectives. But man, he just really needed to get laid.

“Something wrong, Gladio?”

Gladio peered over and saw Ignis’ eyes sweeping between him and his phone, a look of mild concern on his face.

“Oh, nothing. It’s nothing.” Gladio briskly pocketed the phone and looked in the other direction. Ignis didn’t pry.

It was already dusk by the time the four reached the mausoleum. They had walked over since it wasn’t far from their last camping spot, but along the way Noct wanted to stop to go fishing so that had soaked up a few hours. They approached the stone building and entered.

Just as Noct was seizing the sword that lie upon the stone sarcophagus, Gladio’s phone dinged. He grabbed it out of his pocket and swiped it open. His eyes lit up when he saw that he had received a message from one of the guys he had hit up the night before. His happiness was extremely short-lived, however, as the man simply wrote back to inform him that he was out of the area and wasn’t sure if he’d be returning. The demons had drove him away.

Gladio swore and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Noct turned and stared at him. “Everything okay dude? What are you so pissed about?”

“He must be hangry!” Prompto blurted out in an amused tone, but quieted down quickly when Gladio shot him a glare.

“Eh, just stupid spam messages on my phone, that’s all…”

“Are you expecting to hear from someone?” Ignis inquired.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and a creaking sound outside informed the group that a demon was springing out of the ground.

“Nice, just in time for me to test this sucker out,” Noct announced, summoning his new toy and jogging out of the building. Ignis gave Gladio one last glance and turned and followed, daggers appearing in his hands. Gladio sighed in both relief and frustration and followed them out, hastily summoning his greatsword and cutting down the demon in no time at all. The rest were astonished at his aggression but assumed it was due to his moodiness and didn’t press him about it.

~

Ignis made meat skewers for dinner that night, hoping they would placate Gladio’s temper. Gladio sat mulling in his camp chair and Ignis walked over and set a heaping plate of them upon the armrest. Prompto and Noct were in the tent playing King’s Knight. Ignis hadn’t called them out yet.

“I made you something special. I hope that you’re alright.”

Gladio looked up at Ignis with a distant gleam in his eye. “Thanks, Iggy. Yeah, I’ll be okay. Things are just a little stressful right now, that’s all.” He picked up a skewer and bit into the juicy meat. “Mmm, these are fucking delicious!” He took another bite. The food was having a positive effect.

Ignis sat next to him. “If you need someone to … vent to, if you will, I’m here. I consider us friends before associates; I’ll always be here for you as I know you have for me in the past.”

“I appreciate that. What’s going on… is kinda… _petty_ , I guess.”

“It may seem that way to you but to me it looks like it’s something that’s causing you a good deal of stress.”

“Yeah. I dunno. I’m just…. frustrated.”

“With the current state of affairs? Or is it something more… _personal_?”

Gladio almost choked on a piece of his dinner but regained control quickly. Ignis surely had a knack for perception. He let out a soft sigh. “Okay. But don’t tell anyone else.” He gazed at Ignis, awaiting his confirmation.

“I promise I won’t.”

“I…” Gladio began, but soon laughed and swept his hand over his face in embarrassment.

“If you’d rather not, it’s quite alri – “

“Nah, I might as well get it out. I’m sexually frustrated. To the core. I haven’t enjoyed a good fuck in months. I feel so flustered and angry because of it.”

Ignis reddened slightly but it wasn’t very noticeable in the fire-lit dimness. “Ah, I see. Yes, that is something that could surely bring on some vexation, I understand.”

“Yeah, and now you can see why I was stalling to talk about it before. It’s just… one of those things you don’t bring up in everyday conversation, yanno?”

“Indeed. Well, thank you for trusting me enough to carry on with it.”

“No prob. So yup, that’s what the deal with the phone was. I am on a dating site trying to find a damned local hookup, but everyone has either moved outta the area or they aren’t in it to begin with. The demon presence is pushing everyone out. Or something. There just aren’t many people on the site for some reason. I’ve looked at other sites and it’s more of the same shit.”

“That’s a shame. I’m sorry.” Ignis put his hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks. I’m just... about to lose my mind. It was so easy to get laid in Insomnia. This fucking sucks.”

There was a lull in the conversation and Gladio went back to eating. Ignis stood up and was about to call the boys out for dinner, but stopped halfway through and turned back to regard the familiar man seated behind him. The man who he’s known since childhood. The man he trusted with his life.

_The man he’s had a secret crush on for years._

“If… there’s any way I could help… feel free to let me know.”

Gladio’s head snapped up but Ignis had already turned away and was calling Prompto and Noct’s names. In a moment they would join them. Gladio sat in silence, his mind reeling.

~

The following day began in typical fashion, with Gladio rising early to take a run before breakfast. They were staying at a campsite set near a large pond and he decided to jog around its perimeter, enjoying the early morning breeze and birdsong. He watched the fish eagerly popping at fly larvae at the water’s surface as he made his way around the pond. He planned on telling Noct that the fishing will be good once he returned, but his thoughts were mostly trained on what Ignis had said the night before.

He could have sworn that he had heard wrong, but he repeatedly replayed the offer through his mind and, no, it was real. He had liked Ignis for a long time, but hadn’t picked up on any signs of reciprocity, so he had assumed that any effort he put toward him would end in failure. Besides, the sense of duty constantly looming over his head made it difficult to wish for – never mind actually executing – a relationship, hence why he had been relying on casual, unemotional… _cold_ hookups for many of his teen and adult years.

Dodging out of the way in the last second, he nearly collided straight into Ignis, who was standing a short distance from the pond’s shoreline, washing some clothing. “Oh! Damn. I’m sorry, didn’t see ya there!”

Ignis chuckled. “It’s quite alright. Deep in thought?”

Gladio reddened and brushed the back of his neck. “Something like that.” He stopped and bent, rinsing his face with cool water from the pond. He was wearing only a tank top and nylon running shorts, and Ignis couldn’t help but to take a moment to run his eyes along the contours of his body. When Gladio stood back up and wiped the water from his eyes, Ignis had gone back to his washing. “You want some help with that?”

Ignis stopped for a moment and smiled softly. “Ah, If you’d like. That way I can tend to breakfast sooner. You must be hungry after that run.”

Gladio grabbed a random pair of pants and after dousing them in the pond water, started to scrub them down with the soap Ignis supplied. “Oh yeah, you know it. By the way, thanks for doing all this, Iggy. It must get boring at times, doing all the washing and driving and cooking…”

“I don’t mind. It’s part of my duty. Just like how tending to Noct’s safety and proficiency with weaponry is yours.”

“Well, those things you and I share.”

“Yes, but you take on the brunt of it.”

“Fair enough.”

“We are both men with obligations.”

“Yeah.”

Gladio went back to scrubbing, turning the pants over and getting the other side. “So, do you ever… feel frustrated from it all? From the lack of…” he trailed off.

Ignis looked up, knowing where he was going. “From the lack of physical intimacy?”

Gladio nodded. “Does it drive you as crazy as it does me?”

“On occasion I wish I had been born into a different life. A life without such a set trajectory. Other times I wouldn’t trade this for the world.”

“I feel the same way. I feel secure with the knowledge that our actions are making a difference, but it does come at a price.”

“Loneliness.”

Gladio looked up from his washing, and was met with two green eyes full of cool curiosity. They lured him in like a beacon promising endless riches and the next thing he knew, he had leaned in and planted his lips upon Ignis’, dropping the pants into the pond in the meantime. A moment later they separated.

“I’m sorry. I hope that wasn’t too forward.”

“No, it’s quite alright. I’ve… actually been wondering what that would be like for quite some time now.”

Gladio looked down and smiled. “So you too, huh?”

Ignis reddened. “How long have we both been keeping this from each other?”

“I’m willing to bet a long freakin’ time.”

“Oh! Prompto’s pants are drifting off!” Ignis pointed at the pond and the pants that Gladio had been washing were indeed slowly floating away, rapidly sinking as they went.

“Crap. Hold on, I’ll get them.” Gladio rushed into the water and dove after them. Ignis stayed behind and tittered, gathering the rest of the cleaned clothing and putting them into a basket to be brought back to the campsite and hung dry.  

Gladio soon resurfaced and swam back to shore. Water streamed from his hair, face, and body. His clothing clung provocatively against every curve and hollow. “Looks like _I’ll_ have to be scrubbed off too,” he joked as he waded closer. His legs and feet were covered in mud.

“Oh goodness,” Ignis muttered. The mud was the farthest thing from his mind.

“What are you guys _doing_??”

Ignis and Gladio hastily directed their gazes onto a confused and mildly irritated Noct, who was slowly walking toward them from the tent, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “I heard splashing noises and didn’t know what the heck was going on. It sounded like a damned anak let loose in the pond.”

“Tell Prompto his pants have been rescued,” Gladio said, shaking the water from his hair.

Noct blinked. “What?”

~

Later that day, as things were beginning to wind down after an early dinner, Noct and Prompto announced that they wanted to go fishing and take photographs, respectively. Ignis nodded and asked them to be back before it became dark.

“Looks like luck is on our side, huh Igs?”

“Well, as long as you don’t have to go tromping into a pond, we should be able to have some peace and quiet for a while. Cookie?” Ignis unlocked a metal tin that he had stashed near his chair and retrieved a travel container full of homemade cookies.

“When did you make _those_?” Gladio asked in wonderment as he took one and sampled. “Mmm, gods. Is that citrus?”

“Yes, this recipe contains zest from a rare Tenbraean citrus, similar to a lemon. It goes together quite well with the nutmeg, in my opinion.”

“You’re not kidding. These are amazing.” He took another, and peeked at the metal container that normally Ignis only kept stocked with surplus cans of Ebony. “Were you hiding them from the boys?”

Ignis sniggered. “I knew they’d wolf them all down in a heartbeat. Cookies with rare ingredients such as these are best _savored_.”

Gladio grinned. “I know what else is best savored…”

“Do you?”

Their lips connected again, this time crashing with unmistakable passion as they melded beneath the cloak of the rapidly setting sun.

~

It almost took all they had to separate from one another as they anticipated the return of Noct and Prompto.

Gladio wiped his hand over the back of his neck. “Do you think we should continue to hide this from them?”

“I remain uncertain.”

“Me too. I mostly don’t give a crap but then again, I wouldn’t know how to deal with the inevitable barrage of questions and jokes.”

“Agreed. We’re still in the initial stage of this and, well, we haven’t agreed on anything beyond that. It’s not like we’re planning to make a declaration of exclusivity anytime soon.”

“I guess let’s just try to enjoy it for what it is and deal with the rest as it happens.”

Their convo petered out as they were rejoined by the two remaining party members. Noct had caught a large catfish and Gladio offered to gut and filet it so it could be stored in the cooler for tomorrow’s lunch. Prompto showed off the photos he took and occasional laughter broke out whenever he flipped onto one that depicted him or Noct engaging in a silly pose. All in all it was a relaxing evening and everyone retired to bed early. Well, almost everyone.

Gladio tried to sleep, but thoughts of Ignis – who lie next to him, his ribcage rising and falling rhythmically – wouldn’t leave his mind. He could feel his body heat and smell the faint hint of his cologne. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to run his hands along over his body and… He tried to push the rest away. His cock was growing hard and he knew sleep would be next to impossible while he remained in this state so he slipped out of the tent to get some fresh air.

He strolled a short distance away, down toward a group of trees that were nestled close to the rocky plateau that comprised the campsite. He leaned against one of them and let out a dismal sigh. He wanted to feel Ignis’ touch. It was difficult to get some time alone with the man and it was maddening. Almost as bad as it was with the dating app. His frustration at its peak, he listened and looked around to ensure he was alone in the darkness, and began to palm himself through his underwear.

“Iggy, mfff.. I fucking want you.” He took his cock out and stroked it openly. He didn’t care anymore.

In his impromptu fantasy, Ignis had woken up and secretly followed him into the grove, sneaking up behind him and taking him in hand, whispering dirty nothings into his ear while he stroked him a few times before offering to take him into his mouth. Gladio shuddered and came immediately, shooting his load into the underbrush.

“Damn, I didn’t even get to imagine what that velvety mouth of his would feel like,” he said to himself with a snicker after taking a moment to recuperate. Tiredness instantly swept over him and he quietly made his way back into the tent and fell fast asleep.

~

The next day, Gladio forwent his morning jog in lieu of sleeping in. Ignis gently woke him shortly after sunrise. “Are you alright? You didn’t get up at your usual time.”

Gladio sat up sluggishly and nodded. “Yeah, I’m alright. Just had some trouble sleeping last night.”

“I thought maybe I heard you leave the tent at one point.” He then leaned in closer and whispered. “I hope it was good…”

Gladio started, rosy color appearing on his cheeks. “You knew?”

“I presumed.”

“Well, hey what can I say,” Gladio whispered back. “You’re quite the motivator.”

Ignis chortled and gave him a playful cuff on the shoulder before rising and exiting the tent. The fragrant tendrils of fried eggs, sausages, and fresh coffee soon reached Gladio’s nose, goading him into action.

~

Later that day, the group took a break from their duties to enjoy lunch under the shade of a large tree by the road. Ignis served coffee and fried fish with vegetables (the latter of which Noct sneered at) and everyone chatted idly as they ate and relaxed. Noct was still on his fishing kick.

“Hey, isn’t there a lake right by here?”

Prompto looked at a map on his phone. “Yeah, it’s just a mile south of here. You wanna go fishing??”

“You bet your ass!”

Ignis and Gladio exchanged brief looks as another chance to be alone presented itself.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Noct. You two should go off and enjoy yourselves for a couple of hours,” Ignis affirmed.

“What are you guys gonna do?”

“I need to go to the market and replenish our supplies. This will give me a perfect opportunity to do so without cutting into your leisure time.”

“Woohoo! Let’s goooo!” Prompto yelled and started to run in the direction of the lake. Noct quickly followed behind.

“I’ll call when we’re on our way back! Call me if there are any problems!” Ignis yelled after them.

“Okay specs!” was the faded reply.

Ignis looked over at Gladio and smirked. “It appears that luck is again on our side.”

They gathered up their supplies, got in the car, and made their way over to the nearest store to stock up.

“They probably think we’re going all the way to Lestallum, not to the convenient store down the street,” Gladio said, chuckling.

Ignis smirked. “They might. I didn’t specify where we were going,” pausing to laugh softly, “but I didn’t want to waste time doing this when I’d rather spend it with _you_.”

Gladio grinned and put his hand on Ignis’ thigh.

They arrived at the store a few minutes later and stocked up on as much food, coffee, and curatives as they could. Gladio discreetly placed a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube within the pile of items. Ignis saw them and snuck him a knowing glance.

~

Their spirits were high as they left the store. The only thing that kept their hands off of each other were the bundles of groceries that they carried out and placed into the trunk. Once done, Ignis turned to Gladio.

“So, where to?”

Gladio smirked. “I’ll go wherever you wanna take me.”

Ignis chuckled, obviously charmed. “Alright, well… how about…” He looked around. “Oh, I recall there being an abandoned building just around the bend. I normally wouldn’t suggest such a thing but – “

“No, I think it’s perfect!” Gladio assured, leaning in close before continuing, his voice deep and sensuous. “I love fucking outside. There’s something so urgent and primitive about it. It _really_ gets my blood flowing.”

Ignis blushed slightly but didn’t look away. “I’ll admit that’s something I haven’t done before, but I have … allowed it to slip into my fantasies every now and again.”  

“It’s decided then.” Gladio plopped down into the car, his face beaming.

Ignis, motivated by Gladio’s verve, pushed any doubts out of his mind and joined him in the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove up the hill and around the bend before pulling over a short distance away from the building. They got and strolled over to it. It was a relatively short distance from the road, not too far, but more importantly, not too close.

“I just hope you don’t think that you’re the one who gets to top this time, you know. I need to put my foot down somewhere.”

Gladio stopped and gave Ignis his best cocky smirk. “Why, are you afraid? You think the rumor is true?”

Ignis snorted. “What rumor might that be?”

Gladio grinned mischievously. “That I have a big cock.”

“Oh, come now. You think I’m afraid of that? I have seen you before, I’ll have you know.”

“What, when?”

“Well, not entirely, but I’ve seen the contours of you while we were bathing. Or while you were swimming, like the other day at the pond.”

“You were checking out my dick?” Gladio laughed.

“All in the name of innocence, my dear.”

“Ha. Yeah right.”

Plodding on, they scaled a steep grassy hill and once over the top, the building popped into view.

“With that said, I want to savor you. I want the first time that you penetrate me to not be in some ramshackle building. I want it to be special. Unrushed. This isn’t one of your hookups.”  

Gladio’s expression of mirth softened and he put his arm around Ignis. “You got it. Anything you want, I’ll try my best to accommodate.” He pulled Ignis closer and they exchanged a small kiss. “But now I can’t stop thinking that you wanna eat me like one of those citrus cookies,” he added, laughing.

Ignis looked at him with a smile and a raised eyebrow. “Perhaps I do."

They ambled into the building, well into one of its many entrances, anyway. It was once a sturdy stone structure but had been ravaged by a past war and now stood in a nearly-crumbling state, holes blown into its four outer walls, and windows devoid of glass. There was just enough intact wall left in place for a quick afternoon tryst.

“I wonder who lived here before,” Ignis mused as he moseyed about. He spotted a shiny object in one of the corners and picked it up. “Oh look, a potion.” He turned his head toward Gladio, who was approaching from the rear, heavy boots crushing the pulverized stone beneath him. “You may need this after I’m done with you.”

Gladio couldn’t help but to laugh at Ignis’ deadpan delivery. He came up behind him and slipped his hands around his torso and pulled him close. He nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. “I want you to _ravage_ me, Iggy.”

Ignis turned and they began to kiss passionately. Ignis was the first to break the spell.

“I will ensure that you get what you wish for.”

“Keep the potion for the boys. I want to remember you for the next few days.” His cock hardened at the thought of it.

“Turn around.” Ignis’ voice took on a more commanding tone. Gladio did as instructed, giving himself a quick caress through his pants.

“Pull down your pants.”

Gladio silently complied, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down. They fell to the ground, creating a puff of dust when they landed.

Ignis couldn’t speak for a moment. Taking in the sight of this man was just too much. He gathered himself together.

“Bend over, elbows on the window sill.”

Gladio gave him one look of curiosity before obeying. He knew that doing this increased their chances of being discovered but he also found it extremely erotic. Either Ignis was catering to his public sex interest or he was more adventurous than he had originally thought.

“Good.” Ignis praised, running a lovingly hand up and down Gladio’s backside. “You are such a fine man. Inside and out.” He unzipped his pants and removed his cock. “Are you sure you would like to carry through with this?”

“I wouldn’t trade this moment for anything right now.”

Ignis tore open one of the condoms and rolled it down his hardened cock. He unwrapped and opened the bottle of lube and applied some liberally to both himself and to Gladio’s entrance. Gladio hummed and tilted his ass up invitingly at the touch.

“Someone’s eager.”

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Iggy. I can’t believe it’s actually happening. It feels like a dream.”

“It does seem to have that quality to it. Soon enough, however, we will both realize that this indeed, is _reality_.” He gently pushed himself into Gladio, going ever so slowly at first to give him time to acclimate himself to the insertion. When he felt him stretching and beginning to relax, Ignis pulled out nearly all the way and pushed himself back in at a leisurely pace, the lube ensuring that he glided in smoothly. Gladio groaned sensuously into the warm air that surrounded them. Being fairly long and having a nicely rounded head, Ignis’ cock felt perfect inside of him. It was just the right size for anal: not too wide but definitely not small, either.

“How long has it been since you’ve been penetrated, Gladio?” He pushed in again.

“I’ve lost count… since the beginning of the road trip, I think.” He gripped the stone comprising the window sill as Ignis started to fuck him faster. “Mmm, fuck – “

“That is,“ Ignis paused to moan softly and grip Gladio’s ass roughly. “A long time. Months. No wonder you were so flustered.” He pulled out and shoved in again.

“Ahh! Oh fucking gods!”

Ignis smirked and began to fuck Gladio vigorously, pulling out and driving himself deep inside, slapping his pelvis against his meaty ass before pulling out again and repeating. The stimulation was delicious for them both and their orgasms rapidly approached.

“Is this what you wanted, to be taken and fucked like this?”

Gladio could barely speak between moans and grunts. “Ye-yeah… I fucking need it… need you…” His grip on the building tightened and his cock swung around, fully hard and spewing elastic trails of precum all about.

Ignis was seconds away from climaxing. He gave Gladio several more hard thrusts and let loose, grunting loudly as he surfed the delightful climatic waves. Gladio had taken himself in hand and orgasmed after only a few tugs. He painted the walls with his ejaculate.

Ignis pulled out and leaned against the wall perpendicular to his positioning, catching his breath. Gladio remained in position, hanging his head so that it was touching the sill as he recuperated. They stayed like this for a minute or two.

“Gods, that was fucking hot.” Gladio exclaimed, breaking the brief silence. He stood up and stretched his arms. “You look like you enjoyed yourself, too,” he added with a grin.

Ignis looked up at him with a hazy smile. “Oh yes. There is no doubt about that.” He pressed himself away from the wall, removed the condom, and wiped himself clean with some premoistened wipes that he had brought along. He handed the package to Gladio afterward and zipped himself up. “I think we’ll have to make a repeat trip sometime soon.”

Gladio chuckled and took the wipes. “Welcome to the exhilarating world of outdoor sex,” he remarked blissfully and wiped himself clean before pulling his pants back on. They were covered in dust and he tried to pat them clean, but was mostly unsuccessful. He saw Ignis watching him casually and shrugged. “Ah well. If they notice,” he began with a wink, “I’ll just tell ‘em I went for a roll in the hay!”

Ignis chuckled and took a turn trying to brush the dust off, giving Gladio several pats on the ass. “Yes, this stone dust _is_ very stubborn.” He stood up and mirrored Gladio’s shrug. “I doubt they’ll take heed of it.”

“Yeah. Fuck it.”

They made their way out of the building and walked back to the car. With each step, Gladio was made aware of a dull ache forming in his ass from Ignis’ pounding. He smiled. They made it back to the car and sat down, Gladio doing so somewhat gingerly. Ignis smiled.

“Lemme see that map.”

Ignis handed it to him. “I don’t think you’re fit for two fuck stops in one day, Gladio.”

“Fuck stops? I can’t believe you just said that!” He laughed and took the map. “Naah, I wanted to see if we could plan the next one, heh.”

“You are bad.”

“I know.” Gladio opened the map and started to pour over it. “Hmm, there’s a field over here. Looks pretty chill.”

Ignis gazed at where Gladio was pointing. “Yes that looks nice. Probably better in the autumn when the leaves are turning and the insects are disappearing for the season.”

“For sure.”

“There’s also,” Ignis looked down at the map and pointed at Lestallum, “either here at the hotel, or,” he moved his finger downward and stopped on the beachfront at the Galdin Quay. “Here, either in the mobile home or outside hidden under that rocky overhang.”

Gladio smiled broadly. “The beach! Yea! I really love the sound of that. Lestallum is private but it’s so damned hot. I could barely stand it the last time we were all there.”

“There’s always the car, too. In or on. The Regalia won’t tattle. It’ll remain our little secret unless someone happens upon us whilst in the act.”

Gladio snickered. “So many options, so little time.”

“Quite right.”

Ignis started the car and pulled off the shoulder and back onto the street. He picked up his phone and called Noct. “We’re on our way back. Please meet us at the side of the road. It’s almost time for dinner.” Gladio shifted in his seat, pleased as could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Random tidbit: I almost got rid of the big dick rumor part and put it as an outtake lol.


End file.
